Collide With The Sky
by CauseImOutMyHead
Summary: A young girl runs away with Pierce The Veil as they tour the UK and they take her in, as the story progresses we find out more and more about her past. -Warning- will contain themes of abuse, self harm and suicide.
1. Chapter 1

I stood outside the venue, hopping from one foot to the other as the cold seeped through my tights. I'd been waiting in line for at least three hours, and it was starting to get dark. I was so excited that the cold didn't bother me; I was going to be in the front row for my first Pierce The Veil gig! I smiled as the line started moving forward, the small crowd of younger, tarty looking teenage girls in front of me moved into the building, I had to resist scoffing as the joked about the Jaime being a "sexican", I mean yes the band were attractive but I couldn't stand it when people focused on the looks rather than the music.

I stepped through the door and was wrapped in a blanket off warmth and smoke and different colored lights. I pushed my way towards the barrier and leant against it, feeling more people fill in the space behind me. The lights went down, and a slow steady chant started from the crowd;

"Pierce the veil, pierce the veil" I smiled and joined in the chant, punching the air and leaning as far over the railing as I could. The slow stead chords of 'may these noises startle you' began and four spotlights faded up onto the stage, illuminating Vic, Tony, Jaime and Mike. The crowd roared as surged forward, pressing my ribs against the cold metal rail. I felt my heart rise into my throat as Vic began to sing, head down, intense.

_If you wanted to set me free  
Why the fuck would you say something?_

I felt tears well up, for God's sake it was only the first song and I was already crying my eyes out!

The show went on, and after a few songs the band took a break and people in the crowd went outside into the back of the venue to have a smoke and cool down, I didn't want to risk losing my place so I sat down cross legged on the floor and took an energy drink out my bag. I didn't look up but I felt the presence of someone sitting down next to me.

"Want something a bit stronger?" I looked up to see a pale, dark haired boy in skinny jeans and a dirty old band t-shirt. He was clutching a bottle of vodka in one hand, and two plastic cups on the other.

"I…I don't drink" I laughed "thanks for the offer"

He shuffled up next to me and placed a cup on the floor in front of me, half filling it with the strong clear liquid, before beckoning me to give him my can. I did, and blushed as his fingers brushed against mine and he held on just that little bit too long. He laughed under his breath and topped up the cup before doing the same with his own. I took the cup and we toasted to the band. He tipped his head back and downed most of the drink in one gulp. I did the same, before coughing and spluttering.

"Do you mind if I chill with you the rest of the night? I'm kinda on my own my mates ditched me for some girl he's just met and I don't really wanna spend the show on my own"

I smiled, and told him of course I didn't mind. He was gorgeous, really _really_ gorgeous. He told me his name was Cam and that he lived not too far from the venue so if I wanted to go back with him I could. We would have kept talking but the lights went down again and we had to scramble up to keep our places and not get trampled by the people coming in from outside.


	2. Chapter 2

The show went on and me and Cam got closer and closer, he let me cry on him during Yeah Boy and Doll face, then lifted me up onto his shoulders earning me a thumbs up from Jaime; I've never screamed so much in my entire life! As The New National Anthem started up, Vic climbed off stage and began to walk along the barrier and held hands with a few people in the front row. I held my hand out and closed my eyes, hoping for him to hold my hand. I felt a warm hand slip into mine and I opened my eyes to see Vic Fuentes' fingers linked into mine and I looked up at him and our eyes locked. His deep brown eyes were fixed on mine and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

He turned my arm up, and his gaze dropped to my wrist, I swear I saw genuine sadness flash across his face. A lump began building in my throat as he lowered his head and he stopped singing to trail a row of kisses up and down my scar covered arm. He brought the microphone up to his face and continued singing, his voice cracked slightly and I saw tears in his eyes. I felt my own eyes brimming and I pushed through the sea of people, tears spilling freely as I pushed open the door out to the back of the room.

"Emilie wait for me, please!" Cam shouted after me, his footsteps quickened on the damp paving slabs. I curled up on one of the wooden chairs and cried, my shoulders heaving and my breathing ragged. I couldn't believe it, no. It wasn't meant to happen, he wasn't meant to see my scars.

Cam wrapped his arms tightly around me, his arms were wrapped around my shoulders and I sobbed uncontrollably onto his chest. He held me tighter, before he tilted my head up and moved his mouth towards mine but I pushed him away.

"No…I, I'm sorry I can't" I stuttered over my words and began to scramble away. He tried to grab on to me but I ran back into the venue, pushing my way through the crowd; tumbling through the mass of people falling over feet and bags and empty cans and bottles. God I shouldn't have had anything to drink, he'd been giving me them more and more through the evening. I've always been a lightweight but this was something else completely, the room was spinning and everything was fuzzy around the edges.

I tripped over my own feet and fell out the front door of the venue. Ice cold air hit my like a brick wall as I hit the floor and the tears flowed faster as a stinging pain shot through the palms of my hands and small specks off blood began to rise from the grazes. I had managed to get round the side of the venue, my heart was pounding and every muscle ached with adrenaline.

Suddenly rough hands grabbed me by the shoulders and I was slammed against the wall, and lips pressed against mine. I turned my head away but my hair was grabbed and pulled so my eyes were locked on his. Cam's silvery eyes were blazing and I tried to scream, but he slammed me back against the wall.

"Shut up, bitch" he snarled, slamming his lips back down onto mine as his hand moved away from my hair and down towards my jeans. I felt even more panic flush through my system, a rush flowing through my veins and I twisted away from him, lashing out blindly. I heard a harsh crunch and a yelp and I felt his hands come away from my body. All I could think to do was run; I pushed off from the wall and tried my best to run before he recovered.

I sped off around the side of the venue, my muscles burned and every inch of me wanted to collapse. Pierce the Veil's tour bus. It was crazy but…I was desperate. I dived under the bus, and lay flat on my stomach beneath it, the cold working its way through my clothes and the stench of petrol made me gag. Footstep reached my ears and I turned towards the sounds and saw the beaten grey converse that Cam had been wearing. I heard him muttering, he turned and walked off but I didn't dare move in case he was bluffing. I don't know how long I lay there but it was long enough for the show to finish and the final few fans to wander off after getting photos and get their t-shirts and drawings signed.

"Ah shit" I heard someone mutter, as a back sharpie pen rolled across the tarmac and under the van; I held my breath and tried my hardest to keep still as Tony Perry's face appeared and his hand scrabbled around frantically hunting for the pen. I gasped as his tattooed hand brushed mine, my mind was racing and I felt that burning panic rise up in my chest again. To my surprise he didn't freak out. From what I could make out from the dull orange street light highlighting one half of his face, he was more confused than anything.

"Hey um…do you want a hand getting out from under there?" He asked slowly, as if trying to figure out quite what had happened. I heard the rest of the band laughing further away.

"Don't be an idiot Tony! Talking to it won't make it come back any faster!"

"Vic, dude you kinda gotta come over here"


End file.
